Abort of the Martyr:By Lelouch
by EniasFausto2.5
Summary: Lelouch se convierte en Dios o en el demonio perfecto, ustedes eligen...la otra conclusión de Code Geass R2.


Abort of the Martyr: by Lelouch.

Mi reino es extenso, lo he conquistado todo, y aun así estoy destinado a dejarlo ir, pues es más importante el conseguir el perdón que continuar esta vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

Atb. 2018.

Aquel día sería el último de este mundo, era la más grande y majestuosa carroza, habiendo ganado una guerra, habiendo silenciado a tantos, habiendo llenando al mundo lleno de dolor y miseria. Se codea el gran emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia como el nuevo dueño del mundo. 99 Emperador del Sagrado Imperio Britannian o Segundo presidente de la Federación de Naciones Unidas. Existe algún lugar en este mundo para quien ha hecho tales cosas.

Y la gente que lo mira al pasar, sin ovaciones sin aplausos, sin abucheos, sin críticas y sin poder sentir. Ellos tales como los sauces murmuran entre ellos saben lo que pasara si pronuncian una palabra pues "El emperador ha atraído a sus perros de guerra, No es un humano si no un demonio, trae sus hordas de gigantes metálicos desafiantes por la ciudad, y encadenados a sus enemigos más temidos, y en la cruz al último de los salvadores, incluso ha traído un petirrojo con las alas rotas a sus píes."

Y a la gente les demuestra su poder, les demuestra sus riquezas y su honor. ¿Honor? Es eso posible cuando un hijo asesina a su padre, es honor cuando se usa un arma de destrucción masiva, existe el honor cuando cometiste genocidio emperador Lelouch, y cuando le has destrozado el corazón a la princesa, ¿ese es el honor?

¿Qué hay de aquellos mal nacidos bajo sus pies emperador?, todos ellos le han traicionado por una cuantas monedas, todos le han tratado de eliminar y se han burlado de usted en la cara. Son como los buitres, lobos en la oscuridad esperando atacar. Mírelos, el día que lo vendieron lo retaban con sus insulsos y repugnantes ojos directamente, y ahora con la mirada caída siendo no mas que perros muertos de hambre con el rabo entre las patas esperando su fin. Usted sabe que ellos no merecen ese trato, ellos no merecen la guillotina no merecen su propia cuerda ni mucho menos su propia cruz. Ellos solo merecen morir como los perros que son, ¿hacerlos sufrir al máximo? No es importante... no les dé el reconocimiento que tanto desean, hágalos morir como peones, como cualquier soldado, como cualquier persona, les es innecesario los castigos, les es innecesario la piedad solo termine con ellos. ¿Siente lastima Rey de Reyes?, en ese caso puede resguardar bajo su ala a uno de ellos, le es necesario otro Bufón que anime sus comidas, le es necesario entonces un caballero, A caso una cortesana en su lecho, usted solo de su orden pues con su poder ellos acataran, usted puede corromper sus mentes al máximo.

Su carroza ante aquella gran avenida, donde la gente apilada por morbo de ver a sus héroes caer, ver la sangre de los que más aprecian ser desparramada, lavando las calles y alimentando a las plantas. Alimentando el seno del pueblo…es solo una lección, un castigo por haber desobedecido las ordenes de su padre, por no haber sido engendrados según el esquema de su madre.

El sol ha llegado y le deslumbra el rostro, es su padrino que le ha venido a traer la estela más grande del firmamento, pero las negligentes nubes de Hermes no lo dejaran ver hasta el anochecer. Mire a su general allá abajo, su más leal soldado, dará su vida por usted cuando se lo ordene, él le ha conseguido la tierra que ahora tiene, y le ha dado una orden sin fundamento alguno, al final usted tomara su decisión y así podrá obtener ese par de esplendorosas alas que usted con tanto anhelo desea. El mundo observa este día y a usted en su gloria.

Una gran expresión de asombro, al ver al último de los ángeles frente usted, ese es el último acto de la humanidad en su contra, no sea estúpido emperador que la humanidad a depositado toda su fe en ese último hombre, un ángel con la cara más horrible, una cara que usted una vez usted sostuvo por tanto tiempo. Y aquel ángel que ni los perros ni los gigantes ni su propio general podrán contra él, pues no es su batalla si no la tuya. Mira entonces la chica al emperador dándose cuenta de su verdadero plan. Todos y todas se quedan inmóviles, el mundo se quedara congelado y sus corazones dejaran de latir, y por primera vez las estatuas se moverán más que ellos. El Emperador quien ha disparado una y otra vez ahora está listo para morir.

En la carne se hunde del rey se hunde entonces la espada, no mas pensamientos herculanos en su mirada, ya no queda más cebo para alimentar el fuego, ha llegado su hora emperador. Solo piense y dese cuenta si ha valido la pena su sacrificio…

Entre tantas ovaciones ante la caída del emperador un oscuro murmullo, no más que un pequeño latido...Y abre sus ojos, y su cuerpo se alza algo que ni la gente ni los perros de guerra ni las hordas ni los gigantes ni los demonios ni los ángeles algo que solo un dios puede hacer. Enfilas tu arma contra tu verdugo y le disparas una y otra vez y el caerá agonizante al piso, la gente gritara, tus hordas volverán y regaran las calles de sangre, tu entonces le veras a los ojos, ocultos tras su horrible cara y le dirás.

_-He abortado la idea de ser un mártir._

El contrato que has firmado, te ha despojado de tu alma emperador pero a cambio te ha dado el poder más grande del mundo, no vivirás mas como un humano, si no como un dios que vivirá mientras esta era te recuerde…Emperador Lelouch el dios emperador.


End file.
